


Kept You Waiting

by dxrkwinged



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkwinged/pseuds/dxrkwinged
Summary: Their road trip together ended weeks ago, but things have still been heating up between Drift and Brite.Like most of my works, this is a indirect continuation of my last one-shot "Hotel 23".





	Kept You Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, got lazy with updating once again. Meant to post something during the middle of Season 6, but here we are in Season 7. However, I don't plan to stop writing things with them even though the Season focusing on them is long past. 
> 
> No real prompt here. Nothing to excuse why this guy always writes smut.

"Come  _on_ Brite! You're taking forever!" a girl in a pink bear suit called out to her. She stood by the doorway of a small shop in Retail Row, bags in her hands as she tapped her foot. 

 "Sorry, sorry," Brite muttered, fumbling with the bags in her hand as she tried to juggle them along with her cellphone. Drift had been texting her throughout the day. But slowly the conversation had turned into something she was trying her hardest to hide her reactions to. With a sigh, the pink haired girl slipped her phone into her pocket before shuffling over to her friend. "Just got a bit distracted again."

 "Yeah, I know. That's been our whole trip, honestly," Cuddles replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. She stepped out of the store, holding the door open for Brite, who gave her a slight nod in thanks before following her out. "You know, he could have just come with us. Since, you know, you've been so focused on him lately."

Brite flushed. "Th-that's not true," she stammered. "Besides, this was supposed to be a girls' day out." Sure, he had started living with her now. But did that really mean she was only focused on him? She tried to do a good job with balancing time with her boyfriend and her friends. But when he sent her texts like _that_ , she just couldn't focus on anything else...

"True," Cuddles replied, now staring at the golf kart in front of her. She paused before trying to find a way to safely place the bags on an empty seat. Eventually she found a way to make them fit, humming to herself slightly as she set the bags down. "But you know, Rex and I have been talking..."

"About?" Brite asked, even though she knew where this conversation was about to head. She climbed into the passenger side of the kart, resting her bags on top of her legs. Cuddles soon joined her in the driver's seat. 

"Just how serious are the two of you now?" she asked, starting up the golf kart. Slowly, she backed up before driving off, glancing once at Brite. "I mean, I know you're living together now. But there was the time at the hotel, then the movies... Oh, and I think Rex said something about you guys at the motel before things got weird. But is there anything _else_ interesting going on?"

"Uh," Brite fidgeted in her seat. By now she knew her friends could figure out they were dating. They had never come right out and said it, but Cuddles always told them it was obvious they were a thing. But going into details about certain things was the embarrassing part. Why? Probably the fact that she felt like some dumb love-struck girl from a cheap romance movie. But part of her meeting him felt that way, like some kind of destined rift-crossed meeting. She was glad they were able to convince him to join their little trip. She just never expected something like _this_ to happen. "It's... Nothing too serious is going on. He's just living with me because he had nowhere else to go. Everything else was just... us just enjoying the trip together."

Cuddles giggled. "Oh, _sure_ , I believe that." 

Turning her face to hide her flush, she gave a slight shrug. If Cuddles was going to tease her anymore about this, she felt she'd die of embarrassment. Because there were some things she just _couldn't_ share. There were so many nights they were sneaking off to have sex in some inconvenient place, trying so hard to make sure their friends didn't suspect anything. Not to mention the time she thought she almost got pregnant by him, which prompted an awkward task of having to look into birth control. Luckily, most of this hadn't found its way into Cuddles' small gossip group with Rex.

However, much to her relief, the rest of the trip was mostly normal. Sure, Cuddles was always one to gossip, but luckily most of it was harmless. But if she could find _anything_ regarding relationships, she was one to delve deep into it. After awhile, they pulled up in front of Brite's apartment complex in Tilted. Cuddles turned to her, expressionless mask other than a plastered smile, with a small wave. 

"Thanks for coming, Brite," she said as Brite slipped off of the golf kart with her belongings. "Always fun hanging with you."

"We should do it more often," Brite said, offering a smile. 

Cuddles snickered. "Sure, if I can find a time when you aren't with Drift,"

Again, Brite flushed. "Uh... I-"

"I'm just kidding," Cuddles replied. She waved at her once more. "Go, enjoy your time with him." And with that, she drove off, leaving a very flustered Brite staring after her. 

Slowly, Brite turned to peer up at her apartment window. The rest of her time with Cuddles had turned into her being completely distracted. She felt guilty texting him so much during it, but he sure knew _just_ how to mess with her. And, she had been growing excited for what she was going to return home to. Finally moving, she walked inside of the complex, now finding herself moving quickly up the stairs. Reaching her room, she awkwardly reached for her keys, holding tight onto the bags. By the time she opened the door, Drift was standing there in front of her. Smiling, she quickly slipped inside. 

"Sorry, I should've been here sooner," he said to her, closing the door behind her. 

She shook her head, setting the bags down onto the floor. They could wait until later. Already her heart was racing, anticipating what was to come. When she stood up again, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She let out a squeak of excitement before pressing closer to him. Reaching up, she pulled his face mask down before kissing him deeply. "I was the one who kept you waiting," she murmured as he kissed her back just as deeply, slowly moving his hands down her back. 

Seconds later they were making their way to her bedroom, Brite shedding her clothing as quickly as she could. Turning, she was pulled into another kiss. When she pulled back, she knelt down in front of him. Pulling his pants down, her hands soon moved to rub his cock. He was already hard, and she started to rub him even faster before slipping her mouth around the tip. Slowly, she started to move down further on him, moving back and forth as she sucked. She was met with pleasing sounds from him. Going further down on him, she started to stroke his balls, pulling back a few times to catch her breath. Then, she took him in as far as she could, sucking and licking. When she pulled back, she swallowed what he had released in her mouth. Standing up, she moved back to sit on the bed as she watched him remove the rest of his clothing. He moved closer to the bed before kneeling down himself. 

"On your back," he murmured. 

Quickly, she obeyed, spreading her legs for him. His hands slowly started to stroke her legs, slowly moving down to the area she wanted him to touch so much. Shifting, he kissed her _just_ in the right spot, causing her to whimper. His tongue slipped inside of her, sucking her slick warmth. Back arching, she moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets as he continued to lick and suck. Pulling back, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, starting to lick and suck her harder. Gasping, she moaned louder. When he finally released her and pulled back she was left breathlessly begging for more. 

Slightly moving back as he joined her on the bed, she stared up as him as he positioned himself across from her on his knees. Spreading her legs once more, he rubbed himself before slowly inserting himself into her, causing her to let out another moan. Slowly, he started to move back and forth, gripping onto her legs as he pushed himself further into her. His thrusts started becoming faster, and her hands slipped up to grasp her pillow, gasping at every movement. But God, it just wasn't enough. She knew what he was promising her in those texts, and what he was capable of. And she needed it. Desperately. 

"Harder," she breathed, trying to pull him down closer. 

Drift shifted positions, never once removing himself from her, now on top of her. Legs wrapping around him, she was met with a rather sloppy kiss before his lips moved to suck at her neck. Thrusts becoming faster, he pressed closer to her as his rhythm became rough. Crying out, she moaned his name. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back. Deep and hard he thrust, hitting her _just_ where she needed it. His breathing becoming ragged, she gripped onto him, both of them nearing the climax she desired so badly. With one final thrust, he was deep inside of her, spilling himself inside of her. Crying out her own release, her hands fell to the bed, body shaking. He gave a few slow pushes back and forth before removing himself from her. 

Breathing heavily, her legs fell down onto the bed as he laid down next to her. Heartbeats later, she rolled over to kiss him with a squeak of excitement. He returned the kiss, pulling her into a tight embrace. Moving, she rested her head onto his chest, eyes closed. There was a moment of silence before anything was spoken between them.

"Rougher than before," she murmured. 

"Hey, you were the one who agreed to it, babe,"

Shifting, she gave him a playful punch, a flushed smile on her face. "I didn't say I didn't like it,"

"Good," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Because it's always going to be like when you come home."

And with that, she decided she needed to go out more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I kinda rushed it due to the point that it was such a short fic. Hopefully it doesn't come off that way, but then again it's like 6 am and I haven't slept. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
